


I Don't Know What to do

by Kentarou_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani fights a lot, Kyoutani thinks a lot, M/M, Soft boys dance around their feelings until the very end, Yahaba is dreamy, You have to read very closely to understand how they both feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: "Call me back, i need you to pick me up."What he's really saying is:"Call me back, i need you right now."





	I Don't Know What to do

He clears his throat, a soft bead of anxious sweat slips vertically from his temple and towards his ear. Kyoutani moves an aching arm slowly, it feels like his blood has been replaced with molten lead. He uses his useless feeling arm to fish out his phone from his pocket, he doesn't bother sitting up from where he's laying. He knows he's going to get dirty but can't possess himself to care, his knuckles are already bleeding and covered in another's blood so it wouldn't make sense to worry about dirt. He types in the number he's memorized but never added a contact to, then hits the call button. The line rings, and rings, adding insult to injury he thinks it's never going to end. However it does, and when that happens a voicemail receiver chimes. Not the voice he knows but the normal automated one, he clears his throat again before he hears the telltale beep.

"Call me back, i need you to come pick me up right now." He says before ending it, dropping his arm down without a care for his phone. It could break for all he cares.

Thus begins the game of waiting, and hoping. Because he will never be quite sure if _he_ will really come, not even when the call is answered. Kyoutani just stares into the blue side, trying to think if he'd ever seen a shade quite that profound anywhere else. Of course he hasn't, and the color blue isn't profound no matter how many times you look at it. He's just searching for a deeper meaning to something simple, you could call it an obsessive habit.

Kyoutani has never been one to muse these thoughts but he does think a lot, as most people do. He's always trying to look at the things people do, trying to read their minds. He's come to terms with the fact that he'll never be as good at it as Oikawa, and hates the fact that the older boy knows exactly what's on his mind without a doubt. God only knows he'd sell his soul to know what other people are thinking, though he doesn't think his soul is worth very much.

Because knowing what other people are thinking would mean that he know what to do and what to say. He likes to think that he'd be _better_  at nothing in particular, just in general, if he knew what to do without a doubt. As if he was the only flawed person out there- what a joke, Hell, even Oikawa had his own issues.

 _There aren't any clouds today_ , he notes as soft footsteps approach. The sky is a darker shade now, the deep hue twists his gut as if he'd been punched again. He knows who it is, as the footfalls stop. Not because only one person would come for him, but because he's memorized the light, polished way the other walks. He momentarily goes off into his head again, where time doesn't matter nor exist. He's dwelling deeply on the way the sounds of footsteps tell stories and give hints about what a person is like. That's short lived though, and probably for the best as the familiar voice sounds.

"You really shouldn't order me around like that. I am your ride after all, you should treat me nicer." Yahaba says in his usual indignant way, there's a blank look on his soft face. Kyoutani doesn't take it personally.

"Where were you?" He answers with a question, it draws a soft huff from the other third year boy.

"I was on a date, remember? You're the one who suggested i go." Yahaba says while standing over the boy on the ground, he looks bemused. And Kyoutani thinks that it sounds like Yahaba is trying to tell him something with the way he says those words, however he's not good at reading people, and is even worse at reading Yahaba Shigeru.

"I got into a fight... again." He states, taking the other's comment in stride.

"I know dumbass." Yahaba snorts but he's already grabbing Kyoutani's hands, just shy of grasping the bloody knuckles as he pulls Kyoutani up. "What happened this time?" He asks, his voice is more serious, more concerned.

Kyoutani bristles like a trapped dog before he lets Yahaba pull him up, again thinking that there had to be _something_ in the way the other boy's fingers lingered on his for just a little _too long_ after.

"E'Said my attitude has been bad for a while," He states, "challenged me after class." Yahaba's lips part, he's hesitating with words to say. Kyoutani knows he's trying to debate wether to scold him or not so he cuts Yahaba off before he can get a chance to nag, "He had a nice left hook." He said with a short-lived smile, and Yahaba sputters a second before he too smiles. It's a calm moment between them, one that carves itself into Kyoutani's aching legs. Making them heavier.

"And you... lost?" Yahaba asks, looking around the small, secluded place in the courtyard they were standing. His smile has been replaced with a inquisitive purse of lips and Kyoutani wants to fall over when pretty brown eyes slide back over to him.

"Nah." He says simply, knowing instantly that Yahaba knows he's lying. But that's exactly what he wanted, they both had become so used to the fights by now that there was a new language formed only for the two of them.

Yahaba simply nodded, a slight upturn to his lips replacing the shattering blandness that most people accused him of having. Kyoutani found it more interesting then anything, because Yahaba could smile at _just the right_ times to make him feel better.

"Let's go get dinner, i'm sorry you had to wait for me for three hours." Yahaba says and starts walking, but the words aren't apologetic and Kyoutani doesn't want them to be.

"Took you long enough." He grunts, the ghost of a smile on his face. As they walk Yahaba will softly drag their forearms together and Kyoutani knows it's on purpose this time, because Yahaba's hand dips out of the way to make sure he didn't bump their knuckles together.

And later, after a takeout dinner eaten in Yahaba's car, when Yahaba teases Kyoutani about making him go on a date. Kyoutani catches the message and knows _exactly_ what Yahaba is thinking, there's no surprise when Kyoutani catches Yahaba's lips in a kiss. Thinking about how _profound_ the midnight sky looks reflected in the other's eyes.


End file.
